


i need you, by sun and candlelight

by WattStalf



Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Underage Caitlin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Alder knows that Caitlin wants to make a good impression on him.
Relationships: Adeku | Alder/Cattleya | Caitlin
Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922203
Kudos: 12
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	i need you, by sun and candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlin is the age she is in DPP so tiny and cute

The young girl is certainly impressive, making Alder glad that he went to the efforts he did to find her. With an open spot in the elite four needing filled, most would expect the champion to look a little closer to home, but he is much more interested in the claims of a powerful psychic trainer in the Sinnoh region, and when he hears that she is a young girl, he is even more interested.

Caitlin is an unusual girl, with an unusual back story to go along with it. For most of her life, she has not actually been allowed to battle due to the nature of her psychic powers, but she claims to have that under control now, though, as a consequence, she is rather sleepy most of the time, and has to enter into some very deep sleeps in order to keep her emotions and her powers under control.

Immediately, Alder can see the benefits that are presented with this information. A young girl, a cute one at that, has just admitted to him that, in order to keep herself in check, she has to sleep a lot, so deeply that it is an almost trance-like state. She has to prove herself to him if he is going to accept her a member of his elite four, and she is all too willing to do that. The only thing that he asks of her is proof of the methods that she uses to keep her powers in check; namely, he wants to see how deep her sleep really is.

~X~

Caitlin has no idea what he is going to do to her to test her sleep, and if everything is really as she claims, then she never will. She will not wake up, no matter what he does to her, never realizing that this is not much of a test of her abilities at all, but rather a chance for him to live out his more perverse fantasies, taking advantage of a cute girl like her while she is fast asleep, completely oblivious.

Alder is able to undress her without alerting her at all, and once she is stripped naked on her bed, he wastes no time in touching her, to see if that is enough to make her stir. Even though he knows that she did not wake up from being undressed, he still starts with light touches, testing things before he really begins, pressing a finger inside of her, pinching at one of her nipples.

The beginnings of her breasts are still so small that they might as well not be there at all, and she is so tight around his large finger that he can only marvel at how lucky he is. Caitlin is far too young for him, and even beyond that, she seems small for her age, and that only serves to excite him all the more, overwhelming him with anticipation as he starts to work a second finger inside of her. She moans in her sleep, but still shows no signs of waking up any time soon, and he hopes that she is having pleasant dreams while he defiles her, robbing her of her innocence.

Or is he really, when she will never have any idea that it has been taken?

The idea that, once this is over, he will have possessed her while she will walk around, continuing to believe herself to be innocent, only spurs him on, his excitement winning out over any practicality. He no longer cares about taking things slow or testing the waters or even being careful; he has to have her now, and in an instant, his pants are down and he is on top of her, thin legs spread so that he can fuck her at last.

She is so small and so tight that it is difficult for him to fit inside of her, and she is not awake for him to request that she relax a bit. He has no way of knowing if he is causing her any pain, but she does not wake up, not even as he begins to sink inside of her, filling her and taking her virginity, a low moan escaping his lips. Nothing that he does is capable of waking her up, and so, Alder soon allows himself to get lost in it all, fucking the girl with abandon, wanting to get as much out of this as he possibly can.

Jerking his hips, thrusting wildly, he groans and pants for her, and, every now and then, he is graced with a tiny, gasping moan, sounding almost like the sigh of an angel, though maybe that is just his imagination enhancing things, what with how delicate and holy she looks right now- or, would look, if she were not being fucked by an old man. But it is hardly her fault that a devil like Alder would come to claim the angel in her sleep, and he is too far gone now to feel even a shred of pity for his clueless angel.

Even when he comes inside of her, so overwhelmed that he does not have a chance to pull back before he is spilling into her, he can’t bring himself to feel bad for her. After all, she still has no idea that any of this is happening, sleeping so blissfully and so peacefully through all of it. He is slow and careful as he pulls out of her, breathing heavy in his own private bliss.

Alder does what he can to get her cleaned up and straightened up, dressing her and tucking her into bed, and even going so far as to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before he leaves the room. He will pretend that he grew bored after seeing all he needed to see, and that he has only returned to her now that she has woken up. Then, he will tell her that he is thoroughly impressed with her, and that he would like to begin training her to become a member of the Unova elite four.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
